White Darkness
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki is purchased by the vampire, Shirosaki to be his personal Blood Slave. He'll be surprised at how quickly he succumbs to the pale vamp... but more specially, the Bite. Even though he hates vampires, he can't deny his body's addiction and desires. But along with a new friend in the form of Shiro's pet wolf, Shōnetsu. Adopted from Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. ShixIchi
1. White Darkness

**White Darkness**

_**When Ichigo Kurosaki is purchased by the vampire, Shirosaki to be his personal Blood Slave. He'll be surprised at how quickly he succumbs to the pale vamp... but more specially, the Bite. Even though he hates vampires, he can't deny his body's addiction and desires. But along with a new friend in the form of Shirosaki's pet wolf, Sh**__**ōnetsu**__**. Will he survive or will he perish at the hands of another Vampire. ShixIchi. Adopted from Hollow Ichigo**__**-**__**Ichigo.**_

_**A/N: Alright I'm sure you all know that Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo had put some of her fics up for adoption so I decided to go for White Darkness, Broken and Bleeding Heart and Princes of Heavan and Hell. Just to let you know I will be keeping the same pairing plus I'll be giving Shiro a pet wolf which is only cub.**_

_**Ichigo: Yeah well I hope you're not a total bitch**_

_**Shiro: O.o**_

_**Me: *eye twitches* I am not a bitch and at least I'm not named after a fruit**_

_**Ichigo: MY F*CKING NAME DOES NOT MEAN STRAWBERRY!**_

_**Me: Coulda fooled me, moron!**_

_**Ichigo: *growls* Grrrrrr!**_

_**Me: :p**_

_**Ichigo: I am going to bloody kill you one of these days**_

_**Me: *grins like a lunatic* Ban-Kai! Akuma no higitsune**_

_**Ichigo: Oh shit!**_

_**Me: Are you scared now strawberry as I am much bigger than you :D**_

normal - speech

_Italic - thoughts_

**Chapter 1 - White Darkness**

Darkness, That was all he saw at the meantime and he knew what it was that awaited him as well as the others surrounding him. This was something he knew that he should be used to, but after that... however long ago, he wasn't sure, it still sent shivers p and down his spine. Most of the others had shifted, causing their chains to rattle, thus making it the only sound except for the bumping of the wagon wheels and the shallow breathing they were all making.

He tried to remain as calm as he could, but he knew what waited for them all. As soon as the wagon came to a halt, he heard men outside. _Looks like it's time..._ He thought to himself.

"Alright, ya useless bags of blood! Get out now!" He felt someone yank on the metal chains wrapped on his wrists and he pulled back even harder by using his instincts. It wasn't in his nature to be submissive, but a hard kick to his back made him fall over into the mud, face first. His eyes were completely covered but he refused to be pushed around. "Ya fucking little faggot face!" His "Owners" kicked him in his skinny chest a few times causing causing him to cough and splutter.

"Get... the hell away from me!" He shouted hoarsely. Although his voice sounded weak and scratchy, it still held defiance of a life he doesn't even remember, of a person he has managed to be. He thrashed his chained legs out before he smirked when his feet connected with man's precious family jewels. Men viciously dragged him up before forcing him to stand with the other slaves. They had kept his hood on, which is a form of punishment as he felt something long with sharp spikes strike his back in an extremely painful manner. He sucked in a breath but he absolutely refused to scream out in pain. He would never ever scream. He heard the sharp crack of the whip as it tore his flesh. Two, three, four, five... he counted every strike to his person until he back went completely numb from nail biting pain.

"Hmm... quite a small selection I see..." He heard a voice in the distance. He immediately knew it was a Buyer, but he could not help the deep hatred he felt bubbling within him. His back was whipped again, causing his entire body to stiffen. It had also started to get much worse and if they don't stop soon, he'll pass out eventually. Even though he could muster strength into his words, his body was another matter as it was nearly almost weak from pain. He began to feel his legs shake as his back regained feeling when something pretty hot was pressed against the fresh cuts on his back that were oozing blood. In a desperate attempt to make the "Owners" stop, he lashed out as hard as he possibly could but was surprised that his chains clanked against something and the other men cried out. He then heard shuffling before a very hard kick to the stomach made him fall into the mud. Someone had tied a gag into his mouth and he cursed, but it had been muffled by the fabric.

Then he felt a warm tongue lick his shoulder and he then heard a the sound of a foot hitting something, just then a sharp growl came before a cry in pain as it had sounded like one of the men have got bitten. Thunder rolled overhead, with a bitter rain pelting down on his stinging back hard while his too long hair felt dirty and matted.

A shrill whistle sounded in the distance, causing a padding of paws in the muddy ground to vanish, leaving him to his thoughts. _This is what I've been reduced too..._ he reminded himself. His ears picked the paws again as well as footsteps in front of him, and could feel the presence of a new person. The Buyer...

"What about this one, Shōnetsu?" The Buyer's voice sounded much different from the others the slave had ever known. It had an eerily odd, echo quality to it. The slave shuddered slightly as his face was nudged with a shoe. "Him? He's our most troublesome, you wouldn't want him as he hasn't been... broken yet." His Owner was always quick to point out the obvious, although he hides most of the details. Anything for a profit he had learned.

"How many before?" a bark sounded next to him,making the poor slave jump.

"At least two." The slave wanted to laugh there and then, it had been five. He can remember it all too vividly clear, yet his own past was a complete mystery to him now. It had happened over time, as it did to all the others. Effects from their... work. He felt a soft yet almost cold hand grab his arm and helped lift him to his shaky feet. The hand was placed on his chin and gently lifted his face upwards.

"What's your name slave?" Now the slave felt slightly confused at this. "Take the damn gag off!" Someone nearby hesitantly untied it and he coughed. "Now then, your name."

"15." He instantly let out. _I can't give him this... it's all I have left.._ Every single slave had a number, and it was by that number that everyone knew him as. _If I tell him that... he'll take it away_...

"I didn't ask for a number, I want your name." The voice now had a stern feel to it and he felt the grip tighten a little on his chin. It vanished briefly and he found himself missing that small contact a bit. "Remove this blindfold"

"B-but Master Sh-"

"I have just said to remove it or do you want me to ask Shōnetsu to watch you do it. I would like a full view of what I wish to purchase." The young male shivered a little at the words, yet he was curious at who this "Shōnetsu" person is.

_Why? None of them ever wanted to look at us like this..._ He began to wonder. The tight knot behind diminished and he sighed in relief when the pain from it disappeared. He slowly opened hie eyes and jumped back in surprise when his gaze were met with a harvest moon... or was it gold? The eyes were surrounded by a black ebony sea, and it seemed like the irises were like golden harvest moons glowing in a clear sky of the night.

He also noticed that the Buyer's skin was pale, paler then usual. It was much whiter than snow that had freshly fallen from the heavens itself. He had nails in the same color as his sclera that can almost blend into the darkness of the night that surrounded them. He looked down to see a pure white wolf cub that was currently sitting next to the pale man and it looked at him with those brilliant golden orbs that shone with inhuman intelligence and the intense heat of the Sun itself.

"Your name, young one?"

"M-my name's I-Ichigo..." He answered slowly, almost in agony. It was his last strand of his former life and he wanted to hold on it, even keep it a secret. The Buyer stared at him or a while before turning to the Owner as the young wolf watched over the slave.

"I will purchase him." Ichigo suddenly felt completely stunned at this, but remained perfectly still.

_Why would this man do this? _He thought.

**_Okay, I hope that is an exception to the original and I hope you appreciate this as much as I do. ^^ I mean seriously it took me a while to do but with college keeping me busy and all so you expect me to get some free time to do chapters for my other fics as well. I think we all know who the pale Vamp is but you can guess who the wolf cub might be as this wolf is actually another creature of the night. I'll give the winner a cookie, a wolf plush and some coca cola for this small competition. _**

**_Ichigo: I so hate you right now_**

**_Me: Is it because I went Ban-Kai on you and set you on fire countless times_**

**_Ichigo: No, you completely tortured me just like Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo did_**

**_Me: Ooh harsh coming from you but let me tell you this. I am much worse than Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo._**

**_Ichigo: I'm gonna shut up now_**

**_Me: Good idea._**

**_Shōnetsu: Don't forget to R&R =)_**

**_Me: At least Shōnetsu knows what to do around here. Well see ya later my honey bees until next time. Bye ;D  
_**

**_Ichigo: O.O God help me_**


	2. Shiro, Shōnetsu and Trust

**White Darkness**

_**When Ichigo Kurosaki is purchased by the vampire, Shirosaki to be his personal Blood Slave. He'll be surprised at how quickly he succumbs to the pale vamp... but more specially, the Bite. Even though he hates vampires, he can't deny his body's addiction and desires. But along with a new friend in the form of Shirosaki's pet wolf, Sh**__**ōnetsu**__**. Will he survive or will he perish at the hands of another Vampire. ShixIchi. Adopted from Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo.**_

_**A/N: Wow such wonderful reviews from such fantastic people, I really appericate it a lot. I will be adding a flashback at the end of the chapter so that Shiro can get ichigo to at least trust him. The competition to guess what **__**Sh**__**ōnetsu**__** is will still be open for at least another 2 chapters.**_

_**Author response to reviews: to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo : Thanks for the compliment. to Shiro Kuro1 : I'm glad that you had enjoyed it. to Orion'slover : I'm glad you like it as I am trying to make it completely different. To briar black death rose : Me too :). to yay-for-names : I assure you I can be much worse than HI-I ^^, you'll love it. to Chaos : I will but I can't promise with college. to MidnightEden234 : It was a very good read, thanks :) as you won't be disappointed at all.**_

_**Ichigo: I'm worried for my sanity and my safety.**_

_**Me: Will you stop being a damn baby as Shiro is trying to get you to trust him and **__**Sh**__**ōnetsu**__**.**_

_**Shiro: It's not like I'm gonna force you to trust us overnight am I.**_

_**Sh**__**ōnetsu**__**: Shiro's right as we have to earn your trust by keeping you safe from Vampires and other creatures of the night.**_

_**Me: **__**Sh**__**ōnetsu**__** is correct as it's better to trust them as they can protect you.**_

_**Ichigo: Alright, I'll let them earn my trust as it's the least I can do for getting me away from those assholes.**_

_**Me: You mean the Owners of the slaves.**_

_**Ichigo: *Nods***_

_**Me: Ichigo, you know that I won't let anything happn to you as I see you as a brother.**_

_**Shiro and **__**Sh**__**ōnetsu**__**: *Smile warmly***_

_**Ichigo: You see me as a brother.**_

_**Me: Yup even though I act like an idiot sometimes. Do you want to do disclaimer for me Ichi.**_

_**Ichigo: Akira doesn't own BLEACH or any of the characters involved just **__**Sh**__**ōnetsu and the plot**__**.**_

normal - speech

_Italic - thoughts_

_*italics - flashbacks*_

**Chapter 2 - Shiro, ****Sh****ōnetsu**** and Trust**

The pale vampire yawned loudly as the carridge that carried him across streets lined with old cobblestones as he stoked his pet wolf, who currently lay on the floor of the carriage as it continued to send it's passengers all over the place. _This is the last thing I wanted ta do tonight... _he sighed. The morning wasn't too far, and yet it would be hidden by gloomy storm clouds that loomed over the horizon. "This is fucking boring as hell."

"Master, please try and control your language? We don't want to get in trouble with the Council members again..." The servant he had brought with him shivered slighty.

"Yes, do I know that Muzuki. Sorry about that too." He muttered. Muzuki ran his hand through his medium length blonde hair as he stared at his Master with concerned and yet cautious green eyes. He also knew that the pale man was displeased, but it was the law stating that all vampires must have at least one Blood Slave, and to most vampires, it was revolting to even think of something like that.

For his Master, it is something he had yet to experience, mostly because he was extremely stubborn. "How many will be there?"

"At least twenty six, Master." Muzuki answered. "And apparently Sosuke Aizen has already been to his particular Owner, says there are quite a few decent ones."

"Che, it's all stupid and boring ta me. Selling these humans on the market like this..." The wolf whimpered, causing the vampire to shake his head before he ran a pale hand through his equally pale hair. "They don't deserve this treatment at all, what do you think Shōnetsu?" Even though he hardly felt anything for the human race, but it was still pretty much cruel to treat others in such a manner.

"Sir, most are criminals." Muzuki quietly pointed out.

"Yes, so the bastard Owners say." The carriage finally came to a stop, allowing the three to climb out. Shiro allowed Shōnetsu to have a wander round to investigate her surroundings as the wind blew ferociously around them, thus blowing the long red cape Shiro is currently wearing. His short heeled boots clicked on the stone cobbles until he hit a muddy road. _Fucking hell, no wonder we were forced ta stop..._ He grumbled slightly. The rain pelted angrily against his face, as if it hated what was happening only a feet feet away. A ugly man rushed to greet him; fat with one big ass mustache. _Rich asshole alert..._. Shiro could hear Shōnetsu growl at the man but he silenced the cub as she glared at the stranger with inhuman intelligent eyes.

"Hello sir! Are you a Buyer!" He held out a beefy hand but was forced to whip it out of the way of sharp, pearly white fangs as the angered white wolf snapped at his outstretched hand. The pale vampire sighed before looking at the cub with a raised eyebrow and spoke in a firm tone "What did I tell you about snapping at people's hands when they want to shake with me?"

Said wolf lowered her ears before she licked his hand as if to say sorry, Shiro smiled warmly "Stay close to me , Shōnetsu and I'll give you a big, juicy steak." The cub's ears pricked upwards at that, but stayed close to her master. "Sorry about Shōnetsu as she tends to get overprotective over me but who can blame her."

The man nodded "She certainly has the loyalty of keeping you safe from danger as I have just witnessed." The scent of the man almost made the vampire gag. But if the rain wasn't there, he would have. It had thankfully washed a pretty good portion of his scent.

"Yes I am, now please show me everything you have but be warned Shōnetsu is very aggressive if any one of your men hurt her as she has a powerful bite." He informed, taking the most formal tone he could put on. Muzuki walked nervously behind the two men. As he walked, he began to note how skinny most of the slaves actually were. Brilliant, absolutely no care whatsoever... he thought and growled silently. "Hmm...quite a small selection..." he stated. The Owner began to fidget slightly as the vampire was glad that he knew the man's possible Buyer was _very _important. That was until a muffled sound reached his highly sensitive ears, followed by chains furiously rattling. He looked further down the line only to see one particular slave struggling against his tormentors. He watched on as the man kicked the poor male before placing a gag into his mouth. _Mhmmmm..._

"Shōnetsu, go have a sniff at that one and lick his wounds." A small bark confirmed that his order is being fulfilled as he watched the wolf run off towards the gagged slave. Shiro watched as the slave's tormentor approached the cub and kicked her but not before Shōnetsu growled angrily and bite him, causing the man to cry out in agony.

Shiro sighed before bringing two fingers up to his mouth and whistled, loud and clear. The animal's ears flicked before she turned to him, racing to his side.

"Master?" Muzuki watched on as his Master seemed to stroll towards the struggling slave, with Shōnetsu in tow. The vampire stood in front of the bound male. He had already noticed the filthy, long orange hair on him and that had peaked his interest.

"What about this one, Shōnetsu?" He spoke politely to the animal at his side. He gently nudged the slave's face with the tip of his booted foot, being extremely careful as to not startle him.

"Him? He's our most troublesome." The Owner asked quickly." "You wouldn't want him. Ha hasn't been...broken yet." The pale vampire raised a pale eyebrow at this in keen interest. He was glad to see this, someone unbroken by what they were now, fighting it with their being.

"How many before?" His pet wolf barked, making the young slave jump out of his skin.

"At least two." The Owner simply replied, messing with his mustache slightly. Shiro grinned before turning back to the slave. He reached down and he gently lifted the shivering slave to his feet in all of his naked glory. He still had a muscular, yet lithe body. His face was scowling, yet the vampire felt slightly frustrated when he couldn't see the true expression the slave is holding. He then moved his hand across the smooth, almost tanned flesh and gently lifted the slave's chin.

"What's your name, slave?" The vampire could literally feel the surprise and confusion coming off the slave before he smiled. He also knew that slaves weren't exactly accustomed to being treated humanly. Finally realizing that the young slave couldn't speak, he turned to the fat Owner. "Take the damn gag off!" The vampire and his pet watched as one of the men slowly removed the gag and the slave slightly coughed. "Now then, your name?"

"15." The male quickly responded. Although the tone of his voice was scratchy and was also a bit submissive, there was a hint of defiance within, one that sent chills up Shiro's spine. The pale man looked at him and he immediately noticed the nervous twitching the slave's body was giving off.

"I didn't ask for a number, I want your name." He emphasized slightly. Shiro gripped the young man's chin tightly for a short brief moment before releasing his grip on it and turned to face the Owner. "Remove this blindfold."

"B-but Master Sh-!" The pale vampire raised a hand and let out a small growl.

"I have just said to remove it or do you want me to ask Shōnetsu to watch you do it. I would like to have a full view of what I wish to purchase." Muzuki rushed from behind and was just about to remove it when one of the Owner's cronies came up and shoved the young man to the side and unwrapped the blindfold off. He then felt the young man shiver a little, but it was out of fear or something else, he wasn't sure.

Shiro patiently waited as the slave's eyes flickered before beginning to open slowly. The pale vampire held his breath, although h doesn't have to, as he was immediately greeted by nervous chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to stare at him, _into _his very soul, and he couldn't stop another pleasant shiver go through him.

A loud clap of thunder from above made the male flinch just when the vampire got him to look directly into his eyes. He looked at the long, dull orange hair, a small shred of light in the darkness he was forced to live in. "Your name. young one?"

"I...Ichigo..." The young slave whispered his name so quietly and slowly, Shiro was sure he was pretty much the only one who heard it, along with Shōnetsu at his side. He stared at Ichigo for a brief second before turning his gaze to the Owner.

"I will purchase him." Shiro spoke in a demanding tone. He could actually feel the shock and surprise coming from the orange head, but he ignored it.

"Um sir, with all due respect of course, this one has already ben chosen by another Buyer and I-"

"How much was he bought for?" Shiro responded, still standing in front of the orange- haired man with Shōnetsu at the pale vampire's side. The beefy Owner grabbed a small piece of parchment from within his coat pocket and cleared his throat.

"Er 50,000 sir."

"Che, this young one is well built and ...interesting. And he only paid 50,000? I'll give you 100,000." The pale man watched as the Owner shifted one fatty foot to the other nervously.

"Sir, I have already said that-"

"Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" Shiro was over there in the blink of an eye, leaving his pet wolf with Ichigo. He leaned in closer to the man and glared at him, while looming over him. He then whispered his name to the beefy Owner, whose eyes widened and he Owner quickly shook his head and scribbled the price and his name onto the piece of parchment, handing it over to Shiro. "Very good then." He walked over with a set of keys and he unlocked the shackles that were on the orange head's wrists and ankles. Almost immediately, the slave collapsed and Shiro caught him before he could hit the ground with apparent ease.

That was when Shiro sniffed and he caught the scent of the youngster's blood. It had a rich, addictive tinge to it that had made his stomach roll and it started to beg for some. It was thick, heavy and was damn well tempting, but he shoved the desire to the side as he lifted the young man bridal style and carried him away, with Shōnetsu in tow.

"Master, is this wise? Who knows who we might have angered..."

"I don't give two fucks. I want him, and that's that." Shiro stated as the trio returned to the waiting carriage. He instantly let his pet wolf go first before he himself entered, followed by Muzuki with the rear. The vampire toke off his red cloak and wrapped it round the cold orange head before helping the youngster into the small carriage. Setting the orange head down to sit next to him, he grinned and gently tapped the slave's shoulder.

"Yes Master?" He asked, but without a small tinge of hate.

"Don't _call _me that unless I wish it." The pale vampire growled. My name is Ogichi Shirosaki, but you may call me Shiro and I can tell that you want to know about Shōnetsu, don't you?"

The male flinched at the man's tone but nodded his head in understanding at the question. Shiro sighed quietly "But before I tell you anything about Shōnetsu, you will have to trust us."

The orange haired slave looked at the white wolf, who locked her golden eyes with his before turning her orbs to the pale vampire. "So what do you want to know about her?" Ichigo gulped "I want to know everything as I feel that I can trust you two."

Shiro smiled "I will start from the very beginning as that is how I met her but first I'll tell you her history as you know that she is fairly younger plus she had a male with her as well."

_*Three years earlier*_

_A young fifteen year old girl with shoulder-length hair ran through the dense forest which surrounded her village, clutching her right arm close to her chest as it had a crimson liquid dripping onto the snow covered ground. By the time, she entered the building where she lived with her parents. They were horrified to see that their precious little girl had been hurt while the girl's mother ushered her child into the family home kitchen._

_Her father asked his daughter in a serene manner "Please tell us what happened to your arm, Miako?" The girl now known as Miako nodded her head "Yes father, I found a pack of wolves that were about the size of this kitchen table when I noticed that two of the members had a small wolf cub which had the color of the purest snow for it's pelt color. But I was attacked by the father of the cub after I allowed it to nuzzle my hand." _

_The youngster looked at her parents when her father said "We're going to have to tell the leader about this as this is the ninth time a child has been hurt by that pack of wolves, what do you think Mikoto?" _

_Mikoto sighed "You're right as this can't go on any longer."  
_

_Within 30 minutes, there was a meeting at the village's town hall and there were people trying to get into the building after Mikoto's husband told their leader that Miako had been attacked by a male wolf after she saw a albino wolf cub and had allowed the cub to nuzzle her hand._

_The leader spoke out in booming voice in the meeting room of his home"It has come to my attention that the same pack of wolves have attacked yet another child but this time it was Mikoto and Kakashi's daughter, Miako who have been hurt by these wolves so therefore, I order the killing of these beasts to prevent any more causalities in the near future!"_

_An hour after the order had been given, a group of fifty men armed with guns entered the forest to hunt down the animals that have dared injure Miako and countless others. They soon reached the clearing where the wolves lived and they immediately got their weapons ready to shoot them when one of them noticed the white wolf cub with golden orbs playing with another cub, which had black fur with red orbs while the adults were on the other side.  
_

_Suddenly, the men jumped out from behind the bushes and started to fire bullets at the animals, the two cubs ran for cover as bullets rained down onto their pack members as blood flew from the wounds from the small balls of metal. One muscular man noticed the two wolf babies before shouting "What bout the two wolf cubs, Yumiko?" _

_The leader of the group now known as Yumiko said "Leave them Yammi as they will die from starvation and without their parents' protection, they will be defenseless." The brute nodded his head in understanding before he walked straight up to the albino cub's mother and father. He placed the muzzle of the gun at the their foreheads before pulling the trigger, splattering blood and pieces of the brain all over his body and face._

_Ten minutes later, Yumiko surveyed the bloody scene and he shouted "Let's head back as our work is done!" The men left the gory clearing as the two surviving cubs came out of their hiding spot from underneath the bushes, immediately started whimpering for their mothers but they didn't come and all the babies saw were blood, guts, internal organs, bone, bullets and bodies of their pack members.  
_

_Rustling sounded in the bushes and both sets of ears picked up the sounds, causing their fur to stand up while they lifted up their top lips to reveal sharp puppy teeth as their eyes were fixed onto the moving branches to reveal a pale haired, pale skinned man with gold on black eyes as he looked at the messy carnage that the village men caused._

_His eyes landed onto the two snarling wolf cubs and he approached them slowly so that he doesn't spook them and he spoke in a calming manner "Easy as I am not here to hurt you as I am here to take care of the pair of you."_

_The cubs allowed the pale stranger to come near them and he started to stroke them, easing their stress at the loss of their parents and their pack members. "I can take care of you two, if you want as I can give you two a name." The cubs yipped happily at the mention of having names.  
_

_The stranger laughed at this "Alright, you, little white angel will be known as Shōnetsu and you, little black devil will be called Mugetsu." _

_*End of Flashback*_

The orange haired male was shocked and angered at this and Shiro noticed it "Don't worry as Shōnetsu and her future mate, Mugetsu will be together soon as he is traveling at the moment even though they miss each other like crazy."

_**Well now, Muzuki is mine ;). I hope the backtrack idea was good, switching from present to past tense in funny kind of way. Plus I hope you like the flashback idea has it is to show you guys a little history of Shōnetsu and Mugetsu from when they were cubs. So I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.**_

_**Ja Ne ^^**_


End file.
